a masquerade party
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Chris holds a masquerade party at his house. Possibly a fantasy AU if you think about it, if not, a very OOC story! (I'm sorry for the bad summary) enjoy. This story is for Sara lovelymusic! enjoy!


**Okay diamondshipping story. This one is for Sara lovelymusic!**

**Slyv: Am I allowed to ruin this one?**

**No, someone else already beat you to it.**

**Slyv: Who?**

**Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal; I don't even own this idea. This story idea goes to Sara lovelymusic!**

**At the Tenjo's residence…**

"Kaito, you have a letter!" Dr. Faker said.

Kaito walked towards him and took the letter from his father and opened.

'Dear Kaito,

You are invited to a masquerade party tomorrow evening at 6:00 sharp. This will be held at the grand ballroom at our house. Don't be late!

Chris Arclight'

Kaito reread the invite and walked up to his father and handed him the letter and walked away. "I'm not going."

"Kaito! Of course you're going! It's is certainly important for you to go, you do not want to be the only person to not go to this masquerade! It will bring shame down to you!" Dr. Faker said certainly.

Kaito sighed and shook his heads. "Fine, but don't expect me to be active."

Dr. Faker watched his son go upstairs. "Would you like me to call Quinton to help you find something nice for you to wear?"

"Sure, he'll be some help." Kaito said from upstairs.

Dr. Faker nodded his head once more and dialed Chris's number.

**At the Kamishiro residence…**

"Ryoga, would you like to go a masquerade party?" Rio asked her brother.

"Depends on who invited us." Ryoga said as he came down from the stairs.

"Michael invited us." Rio said.

"I'm not going, but feel free to go. I'll drop you off. What time is it?" Ryoga asked.

"Tomorrow at six." Rio said with a smile, "Can you take me shopping?"

Ryoga rolled his eyes, knowing that his sister would ask that question. "Let's go."

Rio smiled as they walked out the house.

**5:20 at the Tenjo's residence…**

Kaito walked out of the room and shook his head.

"You look nice Kaito." Dr. Faker said.

"Is it necessary for me to feel and look like a vampire then?" Kaito said sarcastically.

"Kaito, never mind." Dr. Faker said as he handed him a mask.

Kaito took the mask and shook his. "I'm not going to enjoy this."

Dr. Faker shook his head. 'You'll see Kaito."

**5:20 at the Kamishiro residence…**

Rio observed herself in her mirror. She was wearing a white strapless dress that fit her body very nicely. There was a light blue bow tied loosely behind her back and the dress had a pearl trim. Rio smiled as she put on her white satin gloves on. She placed on her mask and smiled. "I'm ready Ryoga!" Rio said with a smile.

"Okay, come down so I can put some rules down." Ryoga said as he waited for his sister to come down.

"Yes?" Rio said as she put on her white strappy heels.

"First of all, avoid Quattro. Second, if you even dance with him, you will only be able to see his dead body next to his cheap grave mark the next day. Third, try to enjoy the party." Ryoga said.

Rio laughed at her brother's first two rules. "Don't worry ani."

**6:00 at the Archlight house…**

"Welcome everyone!" Chris greeted everyone as they walked into the house.

Kaito nodded his head at him and headed to a corner. He placed the mask his father had given him and put on.

"Bye Ani!" Rio said as her brother drove off.

She walked inside and gasped at the beauty in the ballroom of the Arclight's house.

She walked in making sure her mask was on. She looked around and noticed a peculiar person standing in a corner. She felt that something was guiding herself to him. She stopped herself and stood where she was.

Kaito looked around and saw Chris approaching him.

"Kaito, why don't you go dance with any of the very fine ladies here?" Chris asked with a small smile.

"No thanks." Kaito said.

"Well, why don't we take a walk around to see if that changes your mind?" Chris suggested.

Kaito shrugged. "I find it totally unnecessary for me to find a lady to dance with."

"We'll see." Chris said as he motioned for him to follow him.

Kaito sighed, again, as he followed his mentor.

Kaito gazed at the girls and shook his head. 'No, no, not a chance, no… ugh, is it really that hard?' Kaito continued to look around and saw a certain someone. She was dressed simply and didn't look like she was trying to show off.

Chris noticed that someone had caught Kaito's attention because his face kind of gave it away. He followed Kaito's gaze and smiled. "Found someone?"

Kaito stepped back in surprise and didn't say anything.

"Take a chance and go see what happens." Chris said with a soft smile.

Kaito stared at Chris and shook his head as he headed towards the girl. As he was getting closer and closer to her, he felt a strange urge to go to her. He shook it off and continued his walk and stopped in front of her. The girl looked surprised to see him and she smiled softly at him. "May I help you sir?"

Kaito was appalled on how calm she was. "Would you care to have the next dance with me?" he asked offering his hand.

The girl smiled, "Of course." Rio said as she placed her hand on top of his.

They headed closer to the dance floor and joined in. They were dancing very slowly together trying not to miss the beat of the song. The lights slowly started to dim and they were still dancing. They were both too entranced in their own special universe, just looking into their eyes not saying a word. The melody of the music caused both of them to inch slowly closer each other. They slowly closed their eyes and leaned in and kissed. They didn't know what, but some kind of bond could be felt between them. They slowly opened their eyes and broke away. There were signs of cheers and applause. The two couldn't hear it at all; they were still entranced, forming a bond that was nearly impossible to break. When the dance ended, they both snapped back into reality and looked at each other intensely in the eyes.

"Kaito, have you ever met that girl before?" Chris asked.

Kaito shook his head and looked at his friend.

"You guys danced beautifully and passionately that it was entrancing!" Chris said with a smile. "Especially your finale. It was beautiful to see. You two looked like you've met before."

They both shook their head and heard something. There was a loud explosion sound, everyone fell to the ground. Kaito used his body as a shield for the girl; he had danced with just earlier, not wanting her to get hurt. He had no idea but he now had this urge to protect her.

"Is everybody alright?" Chris asked everyone.

Kaito slowly got off the girl and she looked unharmed.

"Thank you sir." The girl said slowly, who was quite surprised.

The two got up and headed towards Chris and asked him what was wrong.

"I have the slightest idea." He said.

The girl walked away. "Where are you going?" Kaito asked.

"Going to investigate." She said as she walked into another room and screamed.

Kaito rushed into the room the girl went in. He saw that there was a fireplace set and in just of a matter of seconds, the girl she was stuck in a chair. The room was the smell of smoke and Kaito rushed over to the girl. The smoke detectors went off. "What happened?" he asked as he tried his best to undo the ropes.

"I don't know, it was just a person! He was very familiar and-" the girl started but was interrupted when the debris started to fall.

"We'll figure it out later!" he said as he finished untying the last of the knots.

They both started to head towards the exit until the girl tripped over a small step stool. She slowly got up but she fell, her ankle was twisted and she started to cough. Kaito ran back to the girl. "Just leave me! A girl like me isn't worth saving!" she said.

Kaito shook his head and scooped her up. "Every life is worth saving." He started to walk towards the door but the debris started to clutter the door. He ran through the door and they escaped. When they made out, the girl was slowly breathing and her eyes were closed. "Ma'am?"

She didn't say anything.

Kaito looked up to the full moon and gazed back to the girl. Then the stars in the night sky aligned forming the mark of a number card. Kaito looked up at the sky and then looked back down at the girl.

There was a small cough from her. He sighed lightly in relief. She smiled at him. "I saw a wonderful majestic dragon! It was helping me back here." She spoke and then gasped. "That dragon, Kaito, is that you?"

Kaito looked at her in surprise and took of his mask.

She gasped. "Thank you, I owe you so much."

Kaito looked at her and gently removed her mask and gasped. "Rio?"

Rio smiled at him. "I had a wonderful night Kaito. Thank you." She said.

Kaito nodded his head and blinked at the moon.

She slowly leaned in while he leaned in as well. The stars had decided their fate to intertwine with each other causing this to happen. They sat there under a cheer blossom tree just sitting there kissing.

Chris walked towards the two and smiled. He was glad the two were safe and glanced back to the fire department, which had just finished putting out the fire. Luckily, only one room was damaged. He took a picture of the two and smiled.

**All done! I know I left a majority of details out. I'm sorry if this wasn't the best story and all so yeah, still trying here! If you have any question please PM me or ask in your review! Anyways, the big question, who started the fire?**

**Slyv: That is exactly what I want to know! That should have been me doing that!**

**You can come on out, Vector.**

**Slyv: What! That's it. (Walks out the room and slams the door)**

**Vector: What's wrong with him?**

**You know exactly why. Anyways review!**

**To Sara lovelymusic: I hope this is what you wanted! ;D**


End file.
